


You

by FreezeThisMoment



Series: Who is Mark Tuan? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Dissasociation, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Not Happy, Unresolved Angst, mark's mom is dead, mentioned mental disorders, mentioned self harm, mentions of abuse, minor jackgyeom, not that in depth back story, open/ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThisMoment/pseuds/FreezeThisMoment
Summary: Mark wakes up the next day, and doesn't remember.(A continuation of Who)





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a sequel bc that short little work haunted me you bet, and maybe I'm a little bit desperate to write GOT7. :))

Mark doesn't remember anyone helping him. To be fair, he doesn't remember much at all from the night before, doesn't know why he feels like he was drunk, and why he was on the couch. A lighter is in his pocket, and he knows well enough how that goes. The thing is, he's not sure who cleaned him up. It could've been Yugyeom and Jackson, but he can't be sure as it was their anniversary. He hates it, and the thought of drinking at all makes his palms sweat and his stomach lurch.

 

He remembers when his mother was still alive, had taken him to a couple of therapy appointments when his father had gotten worse. She didn't know details, as they had been divorced for four years, only a year or two that they moved to Korea. She told him that the doctor had told her that he had something wrong, something that he never did bother looking into. Something that he forgot but never outgrew as he got older. All he knows is that he doesn't remember entire days and weeks after her death in the car crash on her way to pick him up, and the way his father had somehow managed to get drunker the first few months. 

 

He remembers having to pick glass from his own skin. College had been such a relief, he was able to pretend that all of it had never happened. He became an entirely different person. Almost no-one knew about Mark's life before university, only telling Jackson when he had asked why he never went home for the holidays. Even then, he only knows the bare minimum. However, some things never change, remembering his mother holding him close months before she moved out, almost begging him to not be the same as his father. He doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, nothing. Poking experimentally at his arm, he doesn't wince at the twinges of pain from underneath bandages. 

 

He's tired, but he's got enough energy to pursue something from the fridge. His mouth is annoyingly dry, and he has a slight headache but is otherwise fine. As he fishes some pizza out of a forgotten box, he sees Yugyeom enter the kitchen, looking worn. Stuffing the slice in his mouth, he gives a wave. The younger waves back, and it looks like he buries something in his eyes. 

 

“How are you?” He asks.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“That's good. Your arm okay?” 

 

“Did you..?” The sentence trails off. He shifts on his feet, not liking the seconds of silence between them. Just to distract himself, he finishes the slice.

 

“Yeah.” Mark sighs, running a hand through his hair. He doesn't apologize, becajuse he can't remember anything so what's the point?

 

“Anniversary go well?” 

 

“For the most part yeah.” There are things unsaid, that they both pick up on. Right on cue, there's a whine from Jackson's room, and Yugyeom turns instinctively in the direction of the noise. 

 

“Go, I've got class and can make you guys breakfast.” The younger nods carefully, and then departs. Mark doesn't watch him go. Instead, he makes porridge for the two, keeping his word before slipping out. His phone buzzes, and seeing the number the notification was sent from, he shuts it off. He's never quite brought himself to block it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
